Flip 'er
by clanket
Summary: Part 2: Arizona found something online that she wanted to try out with Callie. This is basically a two-parter PWP. Strong NC-17.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Flip 'er (1/2)  
><strong>Author:<strong> clanket  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Callie and Arizona smut. This is basically a two-parter PWP. I think the title will make sense after part two (kinda…)!

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** Thanks to the wonderful roughian for making me push through this Iand/I for the title!

* * *

><p>Callie's fingers worked inside her girlfriend, pumping in and out repeatedly, while the blonde wrapped her free leg around her lover leaving the other between Callie's thighs where the brunette could grind down onto it. Callie's ragged breaths washed over Arizona's neck as she attempted to suck and bite at the sensitive flesh there while keeping the motions of her hand steady. Her thumb flicked and circled Arizona's clit, pushing into it with each thrust of the fingers that were being backed by Callie's hips. At a particularly sexy whimper, she couldn't stop the growl that burst forth or the ensuing hard bite she placed against that reddened neck. Arizona gasped at the force of it but didn't complain, opting instead to thrust her hips up into Callie's hand harder while pulling the body atop hers into her own with that toned leg.<p>

Letting the flesh go, Callie smirked at the mark she'd left on her girlfriend before licking a wet path from it down to Arizona's breast where she promptly took the pink nipple into her mouth and sucked hard. The blonde's back arched; a silent plea for Callie to keep going. The Latina was more than happy to oblige: she sucked more of that breast into her mouth before allowing her tongue to toy with the tantalizing hardened peak, rolling it around and flicking it to elicit more of those moans that drove her wild.

"Oh God, Callie. Don't stop. So close," Arizona breathed. Callie looked up from her spot against that milky chest to find Arizona's eyes closed, her brow furrowed in concentration and loving what Callie could do to her. Smirking, Callie dragged her teeth across that breast as she let it out of her mouth, nibbling on the nipple before completely letting it go.

"Oh, God," Arizona nearly screamed. "Talk to me," she said as she brought her hand to Callie's cheek and made eye contact. "I need you to talk to me."

The brunette prized this about her lover: she wouldn't try to drop hints about what she needed; she would tell her straight up what she wanted in bed and she would do it without apology. And she always loved it when her partner was vocal. So Callie smiled, knowing she would always be able to give Arizona what she needed, and leaned in to kiss the blonde deeply. Their tongues met with much intensity, as they usually did, and pushed and massaged and teased in the most delicious of ways before Callie grabbed that pouty lower lip with her teeth and tugged on it a little.

Her fingers pushing in deep, hips picking up speed, Callie lowered her head so that her mouth was right next to an ear.

"I love how wet you get for me," she panted before flicking her tongue over the pale shell.

"Mm, yeah, only for you," Arizona managed to reply, faintly hoping that the ego stroke would ensure that Callie would keep going.

"You're so sexy when you're like this," the brunette continued, "when you're under me, begging, sweaty, and, God, so fucking wet," she practically moaned as she allowed her hips to linger, fingers staying deep inside Arizona and curling to rub that sensitive, elusive spot that she seemed to find more often than not ever since that one time she accidentally discovered it and made Arizona scream so loudly that Cristina had come rushing in with baseball bat in hand, screaming that whoever was in there had three seconds to get out – and that was despite the brunette's every attempt to keep her quiet.

"I love how hard you pull me in even when you're trying to give me room to move. Like now, how your thighs want to squeeze me, how your hands push on my back to drag me closer – mmm," Callie moaned as Arizona roughly raked her nails along the small of her back, no doubt leaving half-moon indentations where they stilled. "Like that – how you dig your nails into me instead of holding me still. Never stop doing that."

The brunette's strong fingers continued to move in and out of her girlfriend, loving how she trembled beneath her. She could feel the blonde getting closer, feel her shake and tighten around those digits, hear her breathing become increasingly ragged.

After a sudden gasp as the Latina's thumb picked up its speed, Arizona let out a barely-coherent "Uh-huh," just wanting to hear her girlfriend's voice continue to husk into her ear, knowing it would make her impending orgasm that much stronger.

"I want to hear you come for me, Arizona," Callie demanded a moment before biting down on the soft earlobe next to her mouth. Arizona liked when she got a little aggressive occasionally and when she was begging and needing to be told how Callie was feeling? Well that was the occasion to do it. The blonde was so close now, Callie just knew it.

"I can feel your abs twitching, Arizona," the Latina breathed into her lover's ear. "I can feel them tensing, how they move with me and how they work with your body to squeeze my fingers. I know you want to come. I know you need to come. So let me fuck you, let me make you come."

Callie pushed into Arizona as hard as she could manage, making sure her fingers went in as deep as possible and curling or scissoring intermittently.

"I'm fucking you so easily. Come for me, Arizona. I want to hear you. Come for me," Callie demanded a final time, fingers burying inside the blonde and pushing against that sensitive spot again, thumb never slowing even as her girlfriend let out a guttural cry of ecstasy and tensed, arching into the caramel body above her.

Callie kept her fingers inside her girlfriend, using strong, short thrusts to help her ride out her release and bit her smooth shoulder harder than necessary as she came down, still grinding into the pale thigh between her legs to ensure her own climax. Rubbing herself on that expanse of smooth skin, long since coated with her own juices, Callie finally felt her body let go, freezing and moaning into Arizona's ear before going limp and trying to catch her breath.

Just as she was beginning to relax, Arizona felt herself being moved – rolled, actually – until she lay atop a body that was a paradoxical mix of soft and strong. She loved it nonetheless and maybe even more so because of the mysteries that hid behind that classically-feminine figure.

Now straddling her girlfriend, Arizona rested her head on a tan shoulder, acutely aware of the fact that Callie had not bothered to remove herself from the depths of her sex. There was also the addition of gentle fingers soothing across her back, almost tickling, just the way she liked. The blonde smiled. Her Calliope really did know exactly how she liked to be touched. She continued to smile as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Callie was no doubt grinning smugly beneath her.

Arizona lazily opened her eyes and glanced upward to see if her suspicions would be proven correct. Surely enough, they were; there lay Callie, eyes closed, cute little cocky smile playing across her full lips as she waited for her girlfriend to return to the world of the living. When the fairer woman lifted her hips to ease Callie out of her, the latter opened her eyes and smiled more genuinely at the spent woman on her chest.

"Hey," the Latina greeted softly.

Arizona inhaled deeply, closing her eyes to enjoy the breath, and then let it out just as reverently before lifting her head and resting her chin on a flattened hand above Callie's wildly beating heart.

"Hey," she replied just as softly. "So that was pretty good, huh?" she joked with a lazy smile.

Callie quickly bunched the bed sheet beneath her in one hand to rid it of the excess moisture lingering there before moving the hand to the small of Arizona's back and lacing her fingers together, thumbs moving back and forth to toy with the tiny blonde fuzz she knew lay there.

"Yeah, not too bad," Callie replied with a grin. She brought one hand up to smooth Arizona's hair back out of her face and rejoiced in the easy, content smile she received for the gesture. She kissed that pink mouth, unable to resist its close proximity.

"You're so sexy when you get like that," she confessed.

Arizona's brow crinkled cutely in question. "Like what?"

Callie kissed her again, hands running up and down that smooth back, wrapping around her sides to feel her ribs expand and contract with each breath.

"Telling me what to do, making sure I'm doing it right."

Arizona shyly ducked her head and pressed it into Callie's chest but only for a moment. When her eyes met Callie's again, they were sparkling with a devious kind of laughter.

"What?" the Latina asked, a little afraid of what the answer may be.

The blonde lifted her head, still smiling, and started to trace random patters over the golden skin beneath her.

"Well," she drawled, "if you like that then there are a couple of other things I kinda wanna try?"

Her girlfriend's curiosity was piqued. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well I was online today and saw something I think you might be interested in," she started, mischievous blue eyes meeting inquisitive brown.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Flip 'er (2/2)  
><strong>Author:<strong> clanket  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17 (NSFW)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Arizona found something online that she wanted to try out with Callie. This is basically a two-parter PWP. Strong NC-17.

**Disclaimer:**All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** I do realise that Callie and Arizona got married last season, but when I wrote the first chapter to this they weren't so I'm taking creative liberties and continuing on the "girlfriend" route for this instalment.

* * *

><p>Arizona was straddling Callie's lap as she sat in the centre of their bed and kissed her deeply. The blond ground down into the soft body beneath her and gave a light moan.<p>

"Mm, you ready for this?" she asked between kisses.

Callie's hands were everywhere, determined to touch every inch of the nearly-naked woman on her lap. They slid from her exposed knees, up those smooth thighs and along the soft flare of her girlfriend's hips, skimming over lace and stopping there. Her strong hands gripped the blonde's hip bones and moved her to the bed all the while staying between those long, shapely legs. Finally lying atop her lover, she responded, "Oh, yeah. So ready."

She grabbed at the top of those sexy aqua boyshorts that framed her shapely ass just perfectly and waited for a beat until Arizona got the hint and lifted her hips enough to allow Callie to pull them off, then sat back for a moment to do the same with her own panties, her eyes staying locked on Arizona's body the entire time. She lay back on top of the eager woman and kissed her deeply once more. So lost was she in the kiss that Callie barely noticed her beautiful and deceptively strong girlfriend flipping them over and trapping the Latina's tanned body with her own.

Arizona's hand moved slowly up Callie's torso, starting just below her ribs, teasing over the side of her breast and then sliding back down her arm until their fingers were intertwined. She moved their joined hands slowly outward in an arc, the cool sheets shocking the heated nerves at the tips of her fingers and on the back of Callie's hand, until they were above the Latina's head.

Keeping the brunette's mouth busy with her own, Arizona allowed her right hand to join her other one and subtly wrapped the nylon cuff around that olive wrist and secured it with the Velcro strap. She moved her mouth to her girlfriend's neck and slowly brought Callie's right hand above her head. Just as she was about to tape it up with the Velcro, Arizona heard her lover whimper as she came back to her senses. Through her fog, Callie squeaked out a slightly panicked, "What are you doing?" and tried to pull her hand back but was foiled when a palm held it to the bed.

Arizona placed a few more light kisses onto Callie's exposed neck before responding. "Tying you up. We talked about this; you agreed."

"What? No! I agreed to tying _you_ up!" Callie looked upward to see if she could get herself free – and quickly – as the panic of being completely helpless began to kick in but Arizona kept her steadfast hold on her hand.

Arizona's brow scrunched up in confusion; she was sure that she'd been clear that she wanted to be on top, so to speak. After a few more gentle kisses to Callie's neck and then an even softer one to her lips to reassure her, she pulled back to look into those dark eyes.

"Please, Callie, I really wanna do this. Just try it, and if you don't like it you can always use the safe word and I'll stop."

"Fine," the brunette nearly shouted. "Pound cake!"

Arizona let out a disappointed sigh without breaking eye contact.

"Pound cake, pound cake, freaking _pound cake_!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and unceremoniously let go of Callie's mostly-free hand to undo the other cuff. "Fine, let's just forget about it then," she said as she wrenched the Velcro back. "We'll just stick to what we already know and never try anything new and never trust each other more deeply." As she finished, she noticed that Callie was looking up at her with confused and still scared eyes, but she had stopped struggling against the restraint.

"Fine," she reiterated as she tried to swing her leg over the Latina in order to stand up. But Callie's free left hand grabbed her calf and forced her to remain straddling that delicious body that she really didn't want to leave, anyway.

Callie swept her hand over that calf a few times before letting it creep up the connecting thigh and resting it at the side of her lover's hip. She watched as Arizona stared her down and went so far as to cross her arms under her breasts. She kept it from showing, but Callie rather appreciated how that act pressed those amazing globes together and created an even better view.

"I don't know how to let this happen. I'm not used to being completely out of control. Everything in my life that I had no say in happened badly. George, Sofia, my family." Callie looked away, not used to allowing herself to be vulnerable unless she was backed into it. When she chanced a glance toward the blonde sitting atop her, she noticed that her posture had softened. "Well, everything except you attacking my face in Joe's bathroom," she joked lightly.

Arizona dropped her arms, giving up the upset act. She placed her hands on Callie's chest and lightly ran one finger down the faint scar that ran from her chest to her bellybutton before leaning forward to kiss her lovingly.

"I promise that I won't hurt you," she swore. Then a devilish smile adorned her mouth. "In fact, I can pretty much guarantee you that you'll have a really _really_good time."

Her lips travelled along the Latina's jaw until they met her ear, the lobe of which she promptly took into her mouth and suckled gently before scraping her teeth across it.

"I'll make you feel really good. And if hell somehow freezes over while we're in the middle of this and you're not enjoying yourself, then you can use the safe word and we'll stop. How 'bout that?" she wagered then kissed Callie deeply to prove her point. When she pulled back, Callie was nodding furiously, eager to pick up where they'd left off.

Arizona quickly restrained her wrists once more then began her descent, laying kisses along that soft body, playfully tickling the Latina's sensitive bellybutton with her tongue, teasing the writhing woman with a light lick to the crease between her thigh and pelvis. When she got to her calf, Arizona reached out for the restraints that would bind Callie's legs. As soon as the prone woman heard Velcro tearing in preparation of being twisted around her ankle, Callie's head shot up, her eyes wide.

"No, not the ankle ones. I can do the hands but not both," she half pleaded and half commanded.

The blonde noticed the panic returning to those lustful eyes and quickly dropped the restraint, pushing it off the bed completely.

"Okay, no problem," she agreed. Arizona then picked up Callie's right leg and laid a few kisses on the inside of her ankle, slowly working her lips back the way they'd come and placing that tanned foot over her shoulder. She ran her usually precise hands, now trembling with desire, up and down the Latina's legs, devouring her with her eyes. Callie's head had fallen back in expectant pleasure; she closed her eyes, focussing solely on the touch of her lover.

Arizona turned her head and placed another kiss to Callie ankle as she sat back, her fingers never stilling, and mumbled, "I can work with this. I can _definitely _work with this."

The blonde moved off the bed, slightly startling Callie in the process. The newly submissive woman watched every movement of that perfect alabaster body. She watched it gracefully stand; watched it crouch down to dig through a nondescript black bag; watched the muscles tense and move under that flawless skin and watched as a thick red jelly dildo was strapped to its hips. Its more-than-seven-inch length stood out proudly, making Arizona feel a little silly – as she did each time they played with strap-ons – and Callie even more turned on; there was just something so sexy about how the blonde wielded the power bestowed by those few inches of glorious soft gel.

Callie licked her lips in a subconscious sign of arousal as her eyes roamed her lover's body from her low vantage point. Staring straight at that mildly daunting phallus, Callie spoke. "I thought we agreed on the clear one. So that you could…you know, see it go in and stuff."

Arizona smiled at the slight hesitation in her girlfriend's query. Callie had a somewhat raunchy but entirely sexy side, if you asked Arizona, that she only let out in small increments, even though the blonde had been receptive to every suggestion she'd made in the past.

"We did," she concurred, "and I got that one as well. But you really liked this deep red," Arizona continued as she moved her hand to the dick now protruding from her crotch and slowly stroked over it as she continued to speak. "So I thought I'd surprise you with it." She was extremely pleased that her Calliope had kept her eyes trained on her hand and it's teasing motions, moving along that shaft as though she were really playing with herself. She even smiled when the Latina flexed against her bonds, whimpering as she adjusted her legs several times in a futile attempt to relieve the throbbing between her thighs.

"Besides, you look really good in red," she continued as she inched her way up the bed between Callie's legs, crawling forward on her knees and pressing against the inside of Callie's in silent direction to spread them. "Or should I say _on _red?" she finished in a heated whisper as the head of the toy pressed against Callie's wet opening.

Arizona remained on her knees between the brunettes legs, moving her hips to rub the realistic-feeling toy up and down along her girlfriend's willing slit. Her hands roamed Callie's legs like they were Christopher Columbus and she were his America; she was rediscovering their toned muscles and the way that massaging the back of the brunette's left knee with her thumb while that leg rested over her shoulder immediately doubled the tied woman's wetness and how along with the rush of arousal Callie planted her free foot and used the leverage to hump against that red toy for even the smallest amount of relief. That made Arizona smile.

She slowly ascended Callie's dark body, laying kisses and wet licks along her abdomen until she reached those dark nipples. Lying back as she was, Callie's breasts were flatter than usual but it didn't bother Arizona; she could clearly see their soft edges and the way they bounced as the darker woman gently fought her restraints was more than a little pleasing. So as she lifted her hips enough to allow the toy cock to rest between their stomachs, she took a hard nipple into her hot mouth and suckled gently. Her girlfriend's soft moan was a great reward for her effort; having earned it, she released the nipple and gave it a quick flick of her tongue before moving to the other breast.

Callie was unused to being unable to touch her lover but the gentle caresses from Arizona were almost enough to make her forget about her own misfortune. She thrust her chest out toward her lover out of pure animalistic instinct, hoping that her other breast would soon become enveloped in the wet heat of her mouth. She was not disappointed when Arizona sucked hard on her left breast and used her talented tongue to lash at the very tip of her nipple over and over again. Nor was she disappointed when the blonde decided to use her teeth and nibbled on that pert nub before running her flat tongue over it to sooth the ache.

That's when Arizona decided to kiss her way up Callie's neck while reaching between them and pressing the strap-on down to rest between the submissive woman's thighs, lightly rubbing and tantalizing her core. Arizona also let her hand wander to her girlfriend's opening. Finding it more than sufficiently wet, she used some of the moisture she'd found to rub circles around Callie's clit as she forced her tongue into the woman's mouth.

Callie couldn't stop moaning. Between the shaft teasing her, the fingers massaging her and the tongue probing her mouth, she didn't know what to do or how to feel – aside from needing to be thoroughly fucked. She let this need be known by rhythmically pumping her hips into her lover's fingers while trying to keep up with that strong tongue's movements.

Arizona removed her hand from Callie's core in order to hold herself up above the woman. Slowly moving her hips up and down, she looked into her lover's eyes.

"Alright, you ready?"

Callie nodded several times. "Yes, I'm ready. I'm pretty sure you can feel how ready I am," she whimpered as she felt the blonde tease her opening with the head of the toy. "So just fuck me already!" she exclaimed with a thrust of her hips in an attempt to get the cock inside her.

"Ooh, feisty! I like that," Arizona teased as she kissed the brunette and slowly pushed the toy into her lover. She hadn't bothered to lube the cock since Callie really was primed but it was still thicker than any toy they'd used in the past so she pushed in slowly, inch by excruciating inch until she felt some resistance. "You okay?" she checked as she leisurely pulled the toy out and thrust back in a few times, never going deeper than the time before.

"Uh-huh," the Latina assured with closed eyes and laboured breath. "Come on, more."

Arizona obeyed and pressed the toy into her wet pussy, feeling it slide past the resistance and stopped.

"More. Fuck me already, Arizona," Callie commanded. So she did. Arizona pulled out once more then used her weight to fill her girlfriend to the hilt. A rush of air left Callie's lungs as her need was finally sated before she started panting.

Callie opened her eyes and looked straight into the blue ones in front of her. "What are you waiting for? I thought you were going to show me a good time," she challenged.

Arizona smiled. She could get competitive, too. She laid down on top of Callie and used her hips to pull the toy out a few inches then plunge back in. Callie may have a big mouth, but she still didn't want to hurt the woman.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that I promised you a 'really good' time."

With that, the blonde picked up the pace of her hips, pulling out until only the head of the toy remained inside her lover then thrusting back in hard enough to hear that skin-on-skin slap. After a few hard thrusts, she slowed her hips and moved them in a circular motion, making sure to touch every part of Callie's body on the inside.

"How 'bout that, Calliope? Do you like how I fill you up? How you can do nothing but take it?" she goaded, knowing well that the Latina, while having eased into her current position, was less than thrilled about being immobilised.

Callie's feet were planted on the mattress and she met each of the blonde's thrusts with a raise of her hips, garnering more friction from the ridges and bumps of the dick her girlfriend was fucking her with.

"Come on, Calliope, tell me what you want," Arizona asked as she fucked the brunette hard once more, unable to reign in her own need to press into that sexy, soft, curvy body. But Callie just allowed herself to be pounded, not caring for words anymore. She was close enough as it was and in a few minutes she'd be coming for her girlfriend; this was about her, not about talking. So she shook her head in an act of defiance and kept impaling herself on her girlfriend's pole.

Arizona knew that she should be the one in charge of this session of love-making, if it could be called that, and was slightly put out that her lover was not complying with that ideal. So she shoved the entirety of the strap-on into her girlfriend and held her down with her body.

"I said, 'tell me what you want,' Calliope," she commanded more sternly this time. When Callie once again refused, Arizona pulled out the big guns. "Tell me or I'll stop."

The Latina challenged her resolve with the raise of a perfectly manicured eyebrow. She knew how turned on her lover must've been because she was ready to burst herself.

Realising that she was losing, Arizona pulled out slightly in a show of leaving, hoping it would be enough to scare the brunette into begging. When it didn't and she moved to leave her girlfriend high and not-so-dry, Callie wrapped her strong legs around Arizona, locking her ankles behind the woman's ass and pulling her back onto her body.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" the blonde asked in surprise.

Callie may have been tied up but she was far from helpless. Using her legs, she continuously pulled the woman in her grip into her body and used it as leverage to raise herself and meet each forced thrust.

This was not how it was supposed to happen, Arizona thought. She tried to back out of the hold but Callie's legs were too strong for her to get anywhere. Callie was in charge and she was just along for the ride.

The brunette bucked her hips wildly, forcing her girlfriend to fuck her whether she liked it or not and remained silent the entire time; if the blonde thought she could make her beg then she'd show her just how wrong she was.

Arizona raised herself up with her arms, assuming it would help her get free of the woman's hold but Callie just squeezed her thighs together more tightly, gripping those lithe hips and moving with the squirming woman until only her shoulders remained on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Callie?"

Callie just smiled. Staying silent was the only way she'd maintain control. Being the one free of binds, it would drive Arizona crazy to be unable to dominate her lover. So Callie kept thrusting, fucking herself on Arizona's cock and bringing herself to the edge with only minimal help from her girlfriend. She made sure to stay quiet except for the small pants and moans that she couldn't hold back.

When her arms tired of holding up not only her own weight but the brunt of Callie's, too, Arizona relented and dropped her body back onto her lover's, letting the woman hump away at her.

"Fine, you don't wanna play fair then – ow!" she yelped in surprise as the Latina bit down on the base of her neck right where it met shoulder. As she did that, Callie's hips picked up speed. The thick toy inside her was filling her like nothing ever had before and its ridges were hitting all the right spots.

She kept her teeth embedded in Arizona's flesh as she came, giving only the smallest of whimpers when her body tensed and forced Arizona as deep into her as possible, her legs trapping her there as the shocks assaulted her body.

When she began to relax, she let her hold of Arizona's shoulder go and laid back on the bed.

"What the hell was that, Callie?" the blonde asked as she pushed up on her hands to try to inspect the wound she was sure had been left behind by those perfect pearly whites. It was too high, though, and she could only feel the slightly burning ache they left behind.

"There's a perfect bruise of your teeth there, isn't there?" she asked the silent woman.

Callie glanced over at the wound and smiled. There really were two rows of thin bruises starting to form; she could actually make out the mark of each tooth. She looked back into Arizona's eyes and grinned deviously.

"Seriously? You better not have broken the skin. I don't want to explain this to anyone. It is not okay change room conversation!"

Callie bit the side of her lower lip to keep from laughing as she shrugged as well as she could considering her current state. Arizona was a private person so that really wouldn't go over well. Plus, she was enjoying the way the strap-on moved inside her each time her girlfriend did the same.

"Still not talking, huh?" the blonde asked with some irritation. Then she thought of something.

After stroking the woman a couple more times, she pulled out and straddled her. She slowly crawled up that body, the stiff red dick standing at attention just above that perfect caramel skin. When Arizona's knees were on either side of Callie's breasts she stopped and tangled the fingers of her right hand in dark locks to pull the Latina's head upward.

"Suck," she commanded. "And make sure it's nice and wet." Arizona really wanted to re-establish her dominance.

Callie wanted to point out that 'it' was already plenty wet. But that would require breaking her self-imposed silence.

Arizona tugged on her hair lightly to get her mind back to the task at hand, raising a challenging eyebrow in the process.

"Stay quiet and cooperate or say the safe word and everything stops. Your choice."

Callie glared at her wily lover. She didn't want to give in to the woman but she didn't want this to be over so soon, either. So she opened her mouth and sucked that toy into it as much as she could. She just wished that Arizona could actually feel it because her plush lips were always a hit with the boys.

She left plenty of saliva on the head then moved her head down to wrap her tongue along the underside of that beautiful cock, getting a little help from her girlfriend's light thrusting movements. When she was satisfied, Arizona rewarded her with a low, "Good girl," then moved a little lower. She grabbed a pillow that had been pushed to the side while they readied the bed earlier and placed it under the brunette's head.

"So you can watch," she explained then leaned down and kissed those soft lips as her hands found Callie's breasts and began to play with them; squeezing, rolling, pinching.

The blonde pulled back to sit up and pressed the Latina's mounds together around the red cock and started pumping her hips, effectively fucking those tits. Though Callie was initially surprised at this turn of events, she quickly decided that she liked the way Arizona rode her and would play along. So she lifted her head even higher than the pillow allowed and sucked and flicked the end of Arizona's tool each time it was close enough.

Arizona rewarded the woman's cavalier ways by flicking her nipples with her thumbs and even pinching them lightly. She really liked the way Callie's breasts looked with her toy between them.

"That's right. You know you want to suck me off," Arizona encouraged, keeping her eyes trained on her girlfriend's mouth.

Callie could feel her own wetness spreading across her sternum and breasts from the toy and the pool of Arizona's arousal just below it. Poor woman must really be at her wit's end, Callie thought. And just as she finished that line of thinking, Arizona lifted her hips, braced her weight with her hands on either side of her lover's head and pressed her cock as deep into that hot mouth as she could.

"Good girl," she praised again when Callie didn't fight it and actually moaned at the action.

She moved off the Latina long enough to remove the harness from her own hips then crawled between the woman's legs as she had done earlier. Except this time she was dragging the straps to that toy up those smooth legs until they reached her ass. Callie quickly lifted her hips and waited patiently as Arizona adjusted the ties to fit her.

"My turn," Arizona announced as she straddled Callie's waist and again kissed her. They explored each other's mouths and massaged each other with their tongues until Arizona was ready.

She allowed her hands to roam over Callie's body while she rubbed herself against the slick appendage jutting out from the Latina's groin. The silicon had cooled and provided a nice contrast to her superheated sex as it slid up and down her pussy.

Arizona's hand smoothed over Callie's ribs, down her hips, and under her ass to grab a fistful of that firm flesh.

"You have a really great ass, Callie," Arizona mumbled against her girlfriend's neck where she'd been nibbling and licking at the sensitive skin.

Callie leaned her head back to give the blonde more room and let out a low moan at the words.

Arizona kissed her way along Callie's jaw until she reached those full lips once more and placed a deep, needy kiss on them, forcing her tongue into the Latina's mouth.

"You're so sexy," she panted. "Even when you're not playing fair," she finished with a hard bite to Callie's lower lip which caused the submissive woman to let out a small yelp.

Satisfied that she'd gained some of her authority back, Arizona smirked and sat up on the brunette's hips. She looked into those obsidian eyes and nibbled on her own lip, knowing how much Callie loved that faux-innocent look, and then raised herself up on her knees enough to position the toy at her dripping entrance.

Arizona saw Callie's eyes glaze over as they fled to her sex to watch it slide down that thick shaft. Deciding to really give her something to look at, Arizona parted her folds with her free hand to give the brunette an unobstructed view. As the head entered her, Arizona's mouth fell open in a quiet gasp. Callie's followed as she watched that toy glide easily into her partner.

"Dios Mio," she breathed, muscles tensing against their restraints.

Sitting flush against Callie once more, Arizona opened her eyes to watch her lover as she braced her hands against her ribs and started moving her hips in a slow back and forth motion, still just getting used to the feel of this new toy inside of her.

Callie licked her lips. She loved the way Arizona looked when she rode her and the way her arms were pushing her ample breasts together made her want nothing more than to touch her all over.

Arizona noticed her girlfriend's gaze get caught on her boobs so she picked up her pace, lifting herself up and pushing back down onto the cock to give Callie a little show while her hands moved up to Callie's mounds to play with dark nubs.

"Mm, you like watching me, don't you, Calliope?"

With a swift nod, Callie lifted her knees from the bed enough to plant her feet on the mattress once more and on the blonde's next down stroke, pushed her hips up suddenly. She was rewarded with an extra bounce of those tits but punished with a sudden and sharp tweak of her nipples. She cried out at the unexpected pain.

"No, Calliope. It's my turn and that means that I decide how this goes," Arizona reprimanded. "Got it?" she asked as she gently soothed her lover's breasts with her fingertips.

Callie grunted. She just wanted to touch and fuck her girlfriend.

Taking that as confirmation of Callie's understanding, Arizona resumed her motions of fucking herself while allowing the brunette to do nothing but lay there.

Her hips moved of their own accord, up and down with occasional circular motions that made her feel all the more full. She threw her head back; hands staying on the breasts she loved to touch, and rode Callie almost as if she wasn't even there.

Unable to take staying still any longer, Callie waited for the blonde to rise up once more then chanced her luck with as many fast thrusts into her as she could get in before Arizona could react. Her hips moved at lightning speed, bucking up into Arizona's wet sex until she could hear that satisfying slap of skin-on-skin until her nipples were grabbed roughly and twisted with more force than had ever been used before.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed. Though expected, the burn was still stronger than she'd anticipated. Then a whispered, "Fuck," before all she could do was lie there panting.

Arizona continued her rocking and leaned down to whisper hotly in Callie's ear, "I told you to behave," then laughed throatily at Callie's growl.

The blonde trailed her hands all over the tanned skin beneath her fingers, appreciating every freckle and scar that marred that skin. They told a story and one that she wouldn't rewrite in exchange for the entire world.

Her nails scratching gently over Callie's chest and across her ribcage, she asked, "So you really want to fuck me, huh?"

The Latina nodded earnestly; she really just wanted to let her inner animal out to ravish the sexy creature rocking back and forth on top of her.

Arizona grinned. "Fine."

She lifted herself off of Callie and leaned over to lengthen the straps that wound under the bed to bind Callie down. The brunette took the opportunity to raise her head and quickly suck one of the blonde's pert pink nipples into her mouth. She moaned into the flesh, working her tongue around that peak and flicking it until Arizona shifted to offer her other breast. Callie repeated her actions then nibbled on the nipple before sucking it into her mouth again and then letting it go with a pop.

Arizona moaned. She loved a take-charge Calliope but after that, she just needed to be fucked – hard. She moved off to the side and ordered, "On your knees."

Callie quickly rolled over onto her stomach, letting her wrists cross for a moment until the blonde was able to get the straps to the proper length that would allow her to be on all fours.

Arizona smiled, appreciating a heaving Calliope on her hands and knees, waiting just for her. Unable to resist, she ran her index finger down Callie's spine from her nape to her tailbone, pleased when the action caused goose bumps to erupt across caramel skin. She reached forward with her left hand until it cupped a heavy breast and moved behind her girlfriend while kneading the flesh.

Arizona lightly grinded against Callie's ass, one hand still fondling her while the other glided over her smooth back, the flare of her hips, and the swell of her butt. She noticed that the brunette was pushing back into her as well and leaned over Callie's back to kiss and nip at her shoulder blades. At the same time, she dragged her hands lightly backward over the Latina's body until she could tease at the back of her thighs, knowing that the light touches would do nothing but torment the woman who clearly wanted hard, fast loving.

Arizona dropped her fingers to tickle just above the backs of Callie's knees for a moment before she moved around to her side and ducked under the tense arm of her lover.

"You wanted to fuck me," Arizona breathed into Callie's ear as she positioned herself on her hands and knees under the brunette, her head turned to the side. "So show me how you _fuck_."

The blonde pressed her back up into Callie's then reached a hand between her own legs to grab the red toy and slide the tip of it into her wet opening, her ass pushing backward as her back curved and allowed her to stretch her neck upward.

She could feel the Latina's breaths wash over her as they were forcefully expelled from her lungs, trying hard to reign in her passion.

Callie pushed her hips forward slowly, knowing first-hand that this position could make her go deeper into her lover than would be pleasurable.

After a few slow strokes and some adjusting to ensure that any hard thrusts wouldn't wind up being painful for the blonde, Callie lifted her hands one at a time to allow Arizona to slip hers beneath her palms. With her girlfriend locked in place, Callie was free to do as she pleased.

Arizona had had enough time to adjust to the girth of the toy nestled inside of her and controlled by Callie. Now she just needed her to use it.

"Fuck me, Callie. Fuck me like you fucked yourself," she demanded.

Callie smiled, loving a challenge. She thrust her hips forward as fast as she could to drive the air from the blonde's lungs. Arizona moaned, enjoying being on the receiving end of Callie's desire.

The Latina's hips developed a fast rhythm. She was hot from exertion and the heat radiating from the petite form under her. Her hair fell forward and cascaded over a pale shoulder as she turned her head and breathed heavily onto Arizona's neck. Her teeth grazed the skin there and ghosted over the bruise she'd left earlier while her hips continued to pound her girlfriend.

Arizona's juices were overflowing. She loved the way Callie could take her; she would fuck her without apology and with everything she had but could turn around right after they finished and be the gentle, loving person she was every day.

Callie shifted forward, losing her rhythm for just a moment before picking it back up. She was up far enough to hang her head over Arizona's shoulder, getting as close as physically possible.

"God, Arizona. I love when you get this wet," she whispered. Arizona moaned and turned her head to attach her teeth to the skin just below the brunette's ear. She clamped down on that flesh and held on as Callie bucked into her over and over, knowing she'd leave a bruise there from the constant jerking motion afforded by Callie's movement.

"Oh, God. Yeah, bite me. Fuck," Callie cursed and redoubled her efforts, wanting to make Arizona come as hard as she had. "Mm, yeah, keep doing that," she pleaded as she slammed her eyes shut.

"I love being able to hear how wet you are," she continued, no longer caring about staying quiet.

Arizona moaned against her neck before letting it go for a moment which allowed Callie to connect their mouths in a heated kiss. Her tongue invaded the blonde's mouth and dominated the other until she felt a tug under her palm.

At this, Callie encircled Arizona's wrist with her thumb and index finger while biting on her lip with a growl meant to warn her that she'd better stay put, keeping the rest of her weight on those nimble fingers. But the blonde was able to pull her hand free and brought it up to tangle in dark tresses, tugging on them hard until the Latina turned her head enough to allow her to bite on that reddened neck once more.

"I'm close," Arizona whispered between laboured breaths as she pushed back to meet each of her girlfriend's thrusts. At that moment, Callie hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her and Arizona instinctively dropped her shoulders to the mattress and spread her legs wide to allow the brunette completely between them.

"Jesus, Callie. Right-right there. D-don't stop," she begged as she kept her ass in the air. Callie was tickled pink; it wasn't every day that Arizona Robbins would all but present and beg to be taken from behind. She only wished that she could lean back to grab those hips for leverage and thrust to her heart's content.

Callie made sure to put some extra power behind her ensuing movements to hit whatever deep passion button they'd just stumbled on to.

"Like that, baby?" she asked from her position on all-fours.

Just then, the blonde shot up and was in her previous position with her back pressed flush against her girlfriend's torso. She was nodding furiously with her eyes closed, meeting every one of the Latina's movements.

"Yeah," she breathed, "b-but – oh, God – I…I don't want to f-finish like – fuck! – finish like this," she stuttered.

"Then how?" Callie asked while slowing her movements but never stopping.

"Pull out."

As soon as she did, Arizona was on her back with her knees on either side of her glorious hips, squeezing them together in her zeal. "Like this," she answered.

Callie looked down between them just in time to see her lover line up her cock with a glistening pussy and pull her down to enter it.

"I'm never gonna get tired of seeing that," Callie admitted as she stared at the appendage slowly moving in and out of Arizona.

"Good. Then fuck me with it," Arizona answered curtly, spreading her thighs as she did.

Callie's reply was a devious grin. She crossed her arms under the blonde's head to act as a pillow and allowed herself to lie on top of her, just low enough to be able to use her hips alone to push into the woman. She spread her knees wide, keeping some weight on them, and then pulled her ass backward slowly before giving a hard thrust.

Arizona's ankles rested on the back of Callie's thighs; the perfect position to spur her on if she needed to. She should've known better.

Those womanly hips suddenly picked up right where they'd left off: pounding her into the mattress and into oblivion.

Arizona's eyes rolled back in her head unbidden as Callie filled her over and over again. Her hands gripped the soft skin on that olive-complexioned back and her nails bit into it when they started to slip. Callie hissed in her ear before lowering her mouth to a creamy neck. She sucked and licked gently, a glaring contrast to how her lower half drilled her, until she reached her jawline. There, Callie began to place a line of kisses which were broken only by the scrape of her teeth as they lead to Arizona's swollen pink lips.

"I need to feel you," Callie almost begged. "I need to be inside you."

"C-can't get much m-m-more inside – God! – than this," Arizona pointed out.

"Please, I need to feel you," the brunette implored. While she loved hot sex and orgasms as much as the next girl, in times like these where all she'd felt for her partner was lust, she needed to find a deeper connection.

Making sure she kept her hips pounding into her girlfriend, Callie raised herself onto her elbows long enough to duck down on the other side of the blonde's head where she found her left hand in a cuff. She quickly ripped the Velcro strap open with her teeth and pulled her arm from beneath Arizona's head. She licked her fingers and moved her hand quickly to get between their bodies as she shifted her weight to her right arm and pulled her stomach in to make room.

Callie found Arizona's clit in no time and rubbed gentle circles around the hard nub. Meanwhile, Arizona took the opportunity to bring her hands up to palm Callie's breasts.

"You have great tits, Calliope," the blonde murmured.

The woman in question smiled and pressed her forehead against hers.

"Christ, you're really turned on," Callie responded, feeling just how engorged Arizona's clit had become. Arizona smiled; it was true.

The Latina removed her hand and resumed her hard, unhindered thrusts. She brought her middle finger to her mouth again to wet it then trailed her hand down the blonde's alabaster skin until she could reach around that gorgeous ass that she loved to grope and allowed her finger to massage the rosebud she found.

Callie needn't have worried about sucking on her finger as the wetness that was dripping down Arizona's cleft was more than sufficient for what she had in mind. Her hips still driving into the blonde's pussy, Callie coated her finger in her girlfriend's lubricant and gently pushed it past her puckered entrance.

Arizona's eyes flew open in surprise and she let out a low, "Whoa!" at the intrusion but Callie kept up the motion of her hips and fucked her hard, keeping her finger in her girlfriend only up to the second knuckle. Between the toy stretching her and the brand new sensations coursing through her body, Arizona was coming in no time. Her legs wrapped around her lover's hips and locked there, holding her close, while her nails dug into the brunettes shoulders and her head flew back in adulterated pleasure.

Arizona kept pumping her hips up into her girlfriend, keeping herself on the edge.

Callie could feel the blonde's every wave of pleasure as though they were making love the conventional way and it excited her more than she thought it would. When Arizona's body relaxed, Callie pulled her hand away and let her own body cover her girlfriend's like a personal blanket.

She tried to steady her breath but smiled at the way she could feel both her own heart thumping in her chest and Arizona's strumming against it.

"Well that was new," Arizona said between breaths, her hand going to her forehead as she came down.

Callie smiled against her neck. "I told you I needed to feel you."

"I feel like that was a lot of 'new' for one night," the blonde joked after a beat.

Callie shrugged in response. She was glad that between her sex-flush and her hideaway under Arizona's chin, the woman wouldn't be able to see her blush.

Arizona shook her shoulder to get her girlfriend's attention. "What's up?" she asked when they made eye contact.

"You're not mad?"

Arizona laughed in her face; she _literally _laughed in her face. "Do I look mad?"

Callie shook her head, her lower lip between her teeth in a cute show of insecurity.

"I'm pretty sure that if I were mad, you wouldn't still be inside me," she smiled as she caressed the back of the Latina's thigh with her leg. "I mean, a little heads up would've been nice but I trust you; I know you wouldn't do anything you knew I wouldn't like. So yeah, it was okay."

Callie smiled that confident smile. "Really?"

When Arizona nodded, she continued, "Then this opens up a whole new world for us."

**-XXX-**


End file.
